The present invention relates generally to the use of augmented reality techniques, and more specifically to augmented reality sound and audio.
The detection of particular sounds is known to produce responses. Some responses may be mild, whereas other response may be more extreme. In some instances, a particular sound is associated with a particular object. For example, a rattle snake is associated with a particular rattling sound. Some sounds and objects may have very strong associations such that independently viewing the object or hearing the sound may produce a given response.
Sound is generated by the vibrations of physical objects and the cascading effect of those vibrations in the surrounding mediums, which include gases, liquids, and solids that are in contact with the vibrating object. The vibrations of the physical objects can provide information regarding the attributes of those objects, such as texture, moisture, and distance between objects. From a human sound processing perspective, sound waves enter the outer ear and travel through the external auditory canal. The sound waves then reach the tympanic membrane of the ear, or eardrum, which in turn vibrates. This vibration of the eardrum moves the tiny chain of bones—malleus, incus, stapes—in the middle ear. The stapes then vibrates the Cochlea, which converts the displacement wave pulses into electric action potentials in the auditory nerve. As a result, certain sounds can evoke thought patterns and neurophysiological changes, which can have either a positive or negative effect on the emotional state of the recipient.